How their Stories ended
by charly.bakutu
Summary: In a land of Grimm full off classic fairy tale characters lies a an evil a evil so dangerous it made the evil queen look like a silly little brat they call it the anti Christ of fairy tales they called It Snow White. In this book we will see classic fairy tale characters go from happy and lovely to twisted and dark in a battle to destroy Snow White


chapter one

The sky was a dusty colour the rays of hope that would once beam down on Grimm had vanished and turned to nothing just nothing, everything went from happily ever after to shame pain and disgust. The evil queen lay on the ground crying what type of EVIL queen cries she said to herself, how she missed her old life of sex evil and torturing any fools that dared question her but now she had lost, they had lost to the anti Christ of fairy tales.. Snow White There Snow White stood her black glossy hair waving gently side to side she smiled at the destruction she caused the evil queen cried even more ''why...why Miranda'' she wailed. Miranda (now White) smiled even more like a Cheshire cat smiles at a silly little child wondering and searching for answers oh so naive. Miranda waved her fingers at the once upon a time evil queen ''Bow down to me'' there was an eerie silence then white like the whole world had been engulfed in white. The Evil queen woke up lying on the floor she yawned what a dream she thought.

The town was filled with every fairy tale you could name the town was a busy place where everything was peaceful yes there were the villains who tried constantly to break this peace whether it be burning shops or poisoning people but overall the town of Grimm was a rather nice place to take refuge in. Belle started blankly at the window quietly humming to herself whilst holding her stomach, it was four months since her miscarriage and God was it brutal the fact She was forced to put on a brave face and tell those snobby stuck up queens she had a miscarriage kilt her more. Belle closed her eyes whenever she closed them and tried hard enough she could picture it a life where her baby Nathaniel would have been, he would've been a great sportsman extremely handsome and he and his father would be the most charming men Grimm has ever seen Nathaniel would have brown curly hair no matter how hard he tried it would remain curly like a lions mane, his eyes would either be blue like his mothers or a fierce green like his father soft smooth skin a warm gentle smile _keep going Belle imagine him go on please don't stop_ but Belle stopped she kneeled down in a awkward position the room reeked of alcohol, Beast had started drinking once he found out there'd be no baby but no matter how much he consumed that pain was still there and those simple words playing in his head went on and on ''I'm afraid you've had a miscarriage'' Belle was now aimlessly walking around nobody ever visited anymore why would they It was always dreadful nobody knew what to say as Belle was the only person in Grimm to unfortunately experience a miscarriage even thinking about it made her feel like less of a woman suddenly there was loud pounding on the door _finally visitors yes finally_ Belle quickly made her way to the dusty mirror which literally on the verge of falling and by the looks of it take a chunk of the wall with it, usually Belle didn't care for her looks but right now she looked like death her hair hadn't been washed in what seems like centuries it was all over the place it resembled a lions mane only this mane was a dark chocolate brown colour and wasn't at all appealing, her eyes were so dry and red from all the crying and lack of sleep she tried her best but it was so hard to slap make up on when you were living in a house that was falling apart and a alcoholic husband. Belle sighed a sigh of disgust and anger great just what she needed she looked like shit, belle decided to get over it and paced to the door and she made a weird groaning noise how could she answer the door looking like this she thought she opened the door very carefully it's been so long since she or her lover stepped out the door that she almost forgot what Grimm looked like. And there stood Rapunzel so beautiful she was her long flowing brown hair it was cut she was always cutting her hair much to the dismays of almost everyone who knew her, her hair is what made her a fairy-tale and here she was forever cutting it now at this moment it was waist length she had a bright yellow dress with gorgeous floral patterns and birds as beautiful as she looked she looked distraught ''Oh Belle my dear you look dreadful'' she said rather gloom Belle nodded ''Why yes I do, no need to be rude Rapunzel but what is it you want?'' as much as a good friend Rapunzel was to Belle during the miscarriage Belle felt like a ogre to this girl at the moment ''Oh well I myself wanted to check on you oh so long ago..'' she spoke like a child so peaceful and innocent her hazel soft eyes could do no harm ''but Henry my lover and I were having troubles but anyway I came because have you not heard of Cinderella?'' Belle eyes popped then she rolled her eyes Cinderella the biggest bitch in town Belle desperately wanted to slam the door she hated that vile woman ''no and nor do I care if I'm honest'' ''Oh Belle hush now you're always so cold when I mention Cindy'' Belle rolled her eyes '' She's a monster now what happened I'm very busy'' Rapunzel stared at Belle 'yes you must be very busy but Cindy's poor child Marcy fell of a tree''

The great Willow Tree of Grimm was a very interesting thing it was strong and beautiful like a majestic woman holding her head high. There was something about this tree that mesmerized people it the fact that it looked like it was smiling like somebody had been trapped in the tree? Or the fact the children had come up with a fable that those who reached the top of the tree would have three wishes. Cinderella glared at the tree she could see it from her window look at it just standing there with its golden leaves worth nothing but old dusty shoes not even a dog would wear Cinderella scratched her hair _my baby Marcy_ she slammed her fist on the wall crying hot tears ''Cinderella?'' It was the sleeping beauty herself Rosanna ''is it Marcy is she okay?'' asked Cinderella so softly Rosanna gave a warm gentle smile ''please follow me 'the two elegant ladies walked to Mary's room Grimm have mercy you'd think the room belonged to a boy the swords on the walls the blue themed walls it gave disgust in Cinderella's soul there on the bed laid Marcy she was once golden with bright blonde frizzy hair now she was pale like she belonged to a member of the White family above her was the fairy godmother Lady Jane the first she was glamorise looking despite being over a hundred years old she smiled and hovered to Cinderella holding the woman's hand ''Cinderella what a lovely woman you are hair so blonde skin so-'' ''shut up and tell me if Marcy will live another day'' barked Cinderella, Rosanna looked stunned trying not to make it look obvious she was shocked she walked over to Marcy starting and praying for the innocent child Lady Jane the first however sighed as if this wasn't the first time she had to endure Cinderella's abuse 'She is resting at the moment she'll be fine'' ''Oh Thank Grimm!'' shouted Cinderella ''darling wait it's not that simple I'm afraid...'' both Rosanna and Cinderella gulped started at each other and braced themselves lady Jane the first sighed once again ''I'm oh so sorry Cinderella..but Marcy well that fell it took away her ability to walk she will never walk again the best you can do is stay by her and treat her like she's normal not that she's not but don't exclude her please Cinderella'' there was an awkward silence Rosanna was the first to break it ''Marcy may never walk again but she will most certainly get every prince in Grimm she's beautiful'' the silence still remained then ''be quiet just be quiet and leave...'' Rosanna dared not argue back she smiled at Lady Jane the first and gave Cinderella a tiny small pat on the back but Cinderella glared at her, ''now Jane I seem to remember you saying you were a powerful godmother now make Marcy walk'' ''I can't do that Cindy literally all I can do is make people happy this just isn't my league but-'' ''HOW IN THE NAME OF GRIMM CAN I HAVE THAT AS A DAUGHTER TELL ME JANE! They'll all laugh at me snigger at me oh Grimm no just no'' ''how dare you Cinderella she's your daughter not a failed magic spell'' Cinderella made a weird noise ''go inform David our little... our dau... tell him about Marcy I need to go''


End file.
